Demyx Finally Gets What He Deserves
by Jinzouningen
Summary: I've seen more of these. Bascially, Demyx pushes Xemnas too far on a mission and Xemnas decides enough is enough. Let me know if I should continue or delete this. Contains spanking. Don't get the wrong idea about me, and don't read if this offends you.
1. Ouch!

AN:  
JK: SHE-AT! WHAT WAS I SMOKING! I WARNED YOU! I WARNED YOU!

Rated: PG-13 (T)

Warning: Contains spanking. Mm (Male/male or Xemnas/Demyx) No romance.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
--------

"We've GOT to do something about Demyx's childish behavior!" Xemnas said. All the members of Organization XIII with the exception of Demyx were in the meeting room trying to discuss an appropriate punishment for the teenage musician.

"Cleaning duty?" Marluxia suggested.

"Already tried." Xemnas said.

"Dungeon?" Luxord said.

"That'd make 'im worse." Xigbar said.

"Scolding him doesn't work either…" Vexen sighed.

"Grounding him?" Roxas asked.

"He goes out the flippin' window!" Xigbar yelled.

-Flashback-

Everyone was sitting in the living room when Roxas asked,

"Where's Demyx?"

"I grounded 'im." Xigbar said, not looking up from his newspaper.

"WHOA!" THUD!

"What was that?" Marluxia asked. Axel cracked up. "What?"

"Did…any…hahahah…anyone…see…th…ahahaha…black…blur…hahaha…fall…?"

"Black blur?" Everyone ran outside and saw Demyx dusting himself off.

"Note to self, look before you leap…I'm going to KILL Marluxia for putting those rosebushes there…"

"How did…when did…where did…!" Xigbar sputtered. Demyx looked up.

"Wow…that WAS a long drop!"

"You jumped out the window!"

"Yes. OW!" Demyx said, rubbing his head where Xigbar just nailed him with a rolled-up newspaper.

-End Flashback-

"Hmm…since he's acting like a child, he should be punished like a child." Lexaeus said.

"What? Put him in time-out? Make him stand in the corner for 30 minutes?" Larxene suggested jokingly.

"I think I have a better idea…" Xemnas said with a smirk.

"What?" Nos. 2-13 asked.

"I'll let YOU guess." Xemnas said. "What happens to misbehaving children?"

"I just said that." Larxene said. "They get put in time-out, they're forced to stand in corners for a set amount of time-"

"I SAID that I had a better idea." Xemnas said. Luxord's eyes widened.

"You don't mean…y-you can't mean…" He sputtered.

"It DEPENDS. What do you think I mean?" Xemnas asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"What? What does he mean?" Roxas asked. "We went over the basic punishments for children-"

"No, we didn't. We forgot one. Or two, or three, or however many we forgot."

"Oh, god…" Xigbar said.

"You can't possibly…" Vexen said.

"I think you've caught on." Xemnas said, smiling at his Organization. "Demyx needs a good, sound, spanking!"

"HOLY-"

"Can Nobodies feel pain?" Roxas asked. "If we can't feel pain-OW!" At that moment, Larxene jabbed him with a pen.

"Does that answer your question?" She asked.

"Yes…"

"You can't be serious!" Marluxia exclaimed. "Sure, he's a brat, but…do you really think…a…a…a SPANKING is going to help!"

"I'm certain. If Demyx screws up or acts childish again, I'll put him over my knee. End discussion. No one say anything to him. Dismissed." Xemnas said.

-A Few Days Later-

"Demyx, here's an index card with your mission. I'll accompany you." Xemnas said, handing Demyx his mission. So far, Demyx hadn't done anything wrong. Xemnas decided to accompany him on his mission just in case he screwed up. They pulled their hoods up and left. The mission was simple, observe the world and find out who to send to destroy it.

"Cool!" Demyx said, looking at the world.

"Yes, it's very pretty. Now, come on." Xemnas said. The two spent a little while observing…and then Demyx got bored and ran off.

"Wow…this world is really pretty. We can't destroy it!" Demyx muttered. "Maybe I shouldn't have run off either. Oh, well."

-Meanwhile-

Xemnas was searching everywhere for Demyx, completely determined to give him a good, sound, spanking when he caught up with him.

"Demyx, where are you!" He called. (I swear, when I find him, he won't be able to sit for a week!) He eventually found Demyx in a clearing with nobody around for miles. (How good for me.) The Superior thought. (No one from this world is allowed on this side, so that way no one will see us or hear him crying, for that matter.) "Demyx!" Demyx glanced up and jumped.

"Uh, oh!" He gasped. Xemnas was standing in the clearing, glaring at him. The Superior walked over to a rock in the clearing and sat down, motioning for Demyx. (Great. I'm gonna get the hell lectured out of me…) The Melodious Nocturne thought with a sigh.

"Demyx, come here. Now." Xemnas said, annoyed that Demyx didn't come when he motioned for him. Demyx walked over to him and in one swift motion, Xemnas grabbed his wrist and pulled him face-down over his lap.

"Superior! What are you doing!" Demyx yelled, struggling. Xemnas placed his left hand on Demyx's back to hold him in place. "Let go! What are you do-Ouch!" Xemnas had brought his right hand down hard on Demyx's backside to silence him. It worked.

"Quiet." Xemnas said, bringing his hand down more frequently and painfully. Demyx yelped and twisted around to get himself free.

"Superior! Ouch! Th-That hurts! Ow!" Demyx yelled, kicking and struggling violently. "Stop, dammit!" Xemnas smacked him again and looked down, annoyed.

"If I were you, I'd watch what I say. It could end painfully for you." The Superior said, flipping the back end of Demyx's cloak up and pulling his pants down. He decided to leave the musician's boxers on because he really wasn't annoying yet. Demyx jumped and whimpered softly.

(Oh, no. If it stung while my pants were up, God knows what it's gonna feel like now-) "Ouch! Ow! Superior-OW! That hurts! Ow!" He wailed, kicking violently. Well, as violently as he could. His mobility was now partly stopped because his pants were about at his knees. "I-I'll behave! I- OW! OW! OW!- promise!" Demyx wailed, tears starting to fill his eyes.

(I should've done this a long time ago if I would've known THIS would be his reaction…) Xemnas thought bringing a particularly stinging swat down and making Demyx yelp in pain.

"Lemme go, you son of a-"

"Demyx, I swear to God, if you finish that sentence-"

"Damn you!" The musician screamed.

"That's it. You've just lost the privilege to keep these up." The annoyed Superior said, yanking Demyx's boxers down to his knees. Demyx gasped.

"No! Superior! Please! Leave those up! PLEASE!" Demyx begged. (SHIT! This is really gonna sting! Nothing's left to protect-) "OW! OW, OW, OW, OW!" The musician yelled. "OUCH! PUT YOUR DAMN GLOVE BACK ON!"

"Shut up and take it!" Xemnas yelled, smacking Demyx a little harder. The musician wailed. After awhile, Demyx let his body go limp and stopped begging the Superior to stop. He just hung over his lap and bawled. Xemnas flinched slightly. All of Demyx's sobs and wails of pain were really getting to him. (Oh, great. The brat is finally getting what he deserves, but it's really getting to me…what's the damage…? Holy shit…! His ass is about as red as Axel's hair! I should really stop soon…) "Demyx, you," SMACK! "will," SMACK! "never," SMACK! "ever," SMACK! "run," SMACK! "away," SMACK! "or," SMACK! "disobey," SMACK! "me," SMACK! "or," SMACK! "act," SMACK! "so," SMACK! "childish," SMACK! "ever," SMACK! "again!" SMACK! SMACK, SMACK, SMACK! Xemnas put his hand down. "Do you understand me?" Demyx, unable to speak, nodded. "Good." Xemnas smacked Demyx once more as hard as he could and let him go. Demyx didn't make any move to get up, so Xemnas pulled his underwear and pants back up. Demyx still made no motions to get up. Xemnas sighed and let him cry over his lap for a little while before lifting him up off his lap and helping him stand up. Demyx wiped his eyes, not really helping, and frantically rubbed his sore backside, once more, not really helping.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow…" He whimpered. Xemnas swatted his hands away and then swatted his backside hard. Demyx yelped in pain.

"Don't. That doesn't help." He said. Demyx looked up at him with tears streaming down his face. He was sobbing and hiccupping violently. (If I had a heart, this would be where I crack entirely.) Xemnas thought with a sigh. Demyx kept staring at him with his liquid eyes seeming more liquid with tears. "What?-Oof!" The Superior glanced down and saw Demyx clinging to him and sobbing into his chest. Xemnas sighed, put a hand on Demyx's back, and rubbed gently. "There, there. Calm down. Shhh…shhh…" Xemnas dropped his voice to a more comforting tone. The same tone he used when Saix went Berserk. "It's okay now…it's okay…" Demyx slowly calmed down to a few hiccups. "Alright, Demyx. From now on, if you ever disobey or act childish again, this incident will repeat itself. You don't want that, do you?" Xemnas asked. He smirked when Demyx jumped back, covering his sore backside and shaking his head no over and over again.

"No, no, no, no! I-I'll behave! I-I promise!" The musician whimpered. Xemnas patted his head.

"Good boy." He said. (I HOPE Demyx has learned his lesson. I do NOT want to repeat this!)

-Later, In Demyx's Room. Well, 12 o'clock Midnight, To Be Exact-

Demyx was lying awake on his stomach. He winced when he rolled over onto his back.

(That pervert! I WILL get even, Xemnas. I have no idea how or when, but I WILL get revenge!) The Melodious Nocturne thought angrily. "I'm hungry. I feel like tacos." He said, getting up to go to the kitchen and forgetting all his thoughts on revenge.

-------

AN:

JK: Ugh. Sotto is going to KILL me! Oh, well. If you want me to continue this, lemme know.


	2. Errr All Healed? Not With Pink Dye!

AN:  
JK: Man, you guys just love seeing Demyx in pain, don't you? LOL. Sorry about the quotation marks. I had to write this in document section because Word was acting up. Mortmyre, you CAN NOT coninue this.

Demyx: WAAAH!

EDIT 5/27/07 : AAAARGH!!! I can't believe my stupidity!!! I'm sooo sorry! I had NOOO idea. There is another author, BigPapa09, who wrote a story called, "Sin Of A Swiper", and his story is similar to my opening sequence, but, he posted first!! I found that just this morning!! I'm sooo sorry! I didn't steal it, but just found it out!! Sorry, BigPapa09!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

--------

-A Few Weeks Later-

"Xemnas!" Demyx yelled, opening the door to the Superor's office.

"Hmmm...? Oh, hello, IX. Is there something I can do for you?" Xemnas asked.

"Yes. I have a bit of a problem!"

"Well, then...sit down and we'll talk." Xemnas gestured to the chair opposite his desk.

"That IS my problem." Demyx growled. "I'm currently unable to do that!" Xemnas looked at him questioningly.

"What do you mean, IX?"

"Ever since the whole freaking Organization found out I got spanked, they've been taking matters into their own hands! Literally!" Demyx seemed either angry, ready to cry, or a combination of the two.

"Hmmm...? I don't follow you." Xemnas answered, not looking up from his papers.

"Do you have ANY idea how many times I"ve been spanked this week?!" Demyx howled. "I'm LITERALLY unable to sit!"

"DEMYX!!" Vexen yelled from the next room.

"What?" Demyx called back.

"Come here, NOW!"

"Dammit! Can't you leave me alone!"

"NOW!"

"Yes, sir..." Demyx sighed. "If you'll excuse me, I"m going to go get paddled by a very p'oed scientist."

"Very well, then."

-The Meeting A Few Hours Later-

Demyx was squirming uncomfortably in his chair. Just about everyone at the table knew what had happened to him.

"Concerning this morning, I believe that someone at this table would like to say something to Saix about the hair dye in his shampoo..." Xemnas yakked. Demyx whimpered and squirmed. Saix's hair was now hot pink.

"I-I..." Demyx stammered. Saix glared at him. (Oh, man...) "Err...I-I'm sorry Saix...Me 'n Axel...just...thought it would...be funny...?" Demyx laughed nervously. Saix stood up so suddenly that his chair fell over. "Err...oops?"

"You little brat-" Saix began.

"Saix!" Xemnas said. "He can wait."

"He causes me to be humiliated to no extent, and you tell me he can wait?!" Saix roared.

"...Very well. Take him outside, though." Xemnas replied. Demyx's eyes widened.

"What?! No...! Wait, I- Hey! Let go!" Demyx panicked.

"Come with me..." Saix answered, dragging Demyx out of the room.

"XEMNAS!" Demyx wailed, hoping to win him over. Xemnas shook his head and continued yakking. Zexion and Axel squirmed as well. How long was it before the Organization thought that it was their turn?

-------

AN:

JK: Whoops! Look at the time! This really didn't turn out the way I wanted, but, oh, well. TBC, or to be continued.


	3. Zexy's Turn, Sudoku and Sharpies!

AN:

JK: I live. w00t. Well, Deviation inspiration! I saw a deviation on deviantART of Vexen sleeping on the couch with a Chemistry book on his face and Zexion sitting next to him with a sharpie, doing a Sudoku puzzle on his arm and I thought, 'What would happen if he woke up?' Ooh, boy. Zexion's in trouble! It's his turn...! XD! Ahhh, I live for these sort of things. Dedicated to DimensionGatel, who could use some ideas... I wrote my own, Dimension-chan! Can't wait for yours!! ...Gah, I'm such a pervert...

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

-------

"Hmm...The nine goes here, then the seven goes..." Zexion muttered, trying to complete the Sudoku puzzle he was currently doing on Vexen's forearm in sharpie while he slept. "Where does the...Oh!" Zexion gasped as Vexen shifted. He froze, expecting the elder to wake up, but he didn't, thankfully.

"Mmph...needs more...of the...blue...stuff...Zzzzz..."

"Thank God..." no. VI sighed, going back to his puzzle. "Now...five...right here...two...hmmm...Oh!" Vexen shifted again, then stilled. "Stop moving!" the silver-haired Nobody hissed to no. IV's sleeping form. "Where was I?" Scanning Vexen's sharpie-covered arm, Zexion figured he just about had this puzzle done. "Now, the six goes here and the four goes here and I'm done and about ready to punch myself for the irony of those last two numbers."

"Irony of what two numbers, Zexion?" Vexen asked sleepily.

"Ah!" Zexion yelped, startled. "Vexen! Y-You're awake!"

"Yes..." Vexen yawned, removing the Chemistry book from his face and sitting up. He looked at Zexion with curiosity. The younger Nobody seemed jumpy. "What is the matter with you, child?"

"N-Nothing!" Zexion said quickly, praying that he could make a quick getaway when Vexen got up. Vexen noticed the sharpie.

"Why do you have that perminate marker, Zexion?" the blonde questioned, reaching his left hand, the arm with the sharpie on it and the sleeve still rolled up, to take it from him when he noticed the sharpie on his arm. "What in Dark Dive...?! Oh, my word!" Vexen exclaimed, noticing the Sudoku puzzle on his arm that was done in sharpie.

"Wow...how did you get a Sudoku puzzle on your arm, Vexen?" Zexion questioned, standing up to make a hasty retreat to his room and lock the door tightly.

"I wonder..." Vexen growled, glaring up at the silver-haired Nobody.

"I do too." Zexion smiled nervously as he backed toward the door.

"And just WHERE do you think YOU'RE going? Hmm?"

"Uhm...to...uh..."

"I'm waiting, Zexion." the scientist said impatiently.

"...Uh...anywhere but here!" Zexion bolted for the door, but Vexen grabbed the back end of his cloak and tugged him backwards into him.

"No you're not." Vexen said calmly, shaking his head for emphasis. He moved his hand to Zexion's upper arm, gripping it tightly.

"Let go of me!" the younger Nobody pleaded.

"I think not." Vexen pulled Zexion up onto the couch next to him, not letting go of his arm. "We still need to discuss your punishment." Zexion paled, looking ghost-white. Ever since that stupid mission that Demyx went on with Xemnas, Vexen was just waiting to put Zexion in his place by means of a spanking. Zexion had successfully avoided getting on Vexen's nerves for the past few weeks and was even more meticulous with details then usual, but everything catches up to you eventually.

"How about we don't and say we did and how about I just go to my room for the rest of the afternoon, okay?" Zexion said nervously, jolting up from the couch.

"How about, no." Vexen replied, grabbing Zexion's wrist again. "Don't even think of trying to escape me. You can't. As for your punishment..." Vexen tugged Zexion back to him. "I think you know what's coming."

"W-Wait!" VI protested as Vexen pulled him face-down over his lap. "Y-You can't do this to-Aaah!!" Zexion let out a startled cry of pain when the first swat fell on his upturned rear.

"I believe I can." Vexen said calmly, a hint of satisfaction in his voice. "Because if I couldn't, you wouldn't be here right now, would you?" Vexen smirked slightly at the follow-up outburst of, 'You know what I mean!' "Silly boy." he sighed, landing the second swat and catching the Schemer completely off-guard. The Chilly Academic pressed down on Zexion's back and followed the second with several more painful swats.

"A-Aaah!! W-Wait! N-No! Stooooop!!" Zexion cried, flinging his hand back for protection. Vexen just pinned his wrist to the small of his back and sighed, pausing for a moment.

"Now, why did you just do that?" Vexen asked, reaching down and moving Zexion's heavy, black cloak out of the way. "Look at the trouble you've just gotten yourself into." Saying so, Vexen wrapped his arm around Zexion's waist to prevent him from escaping and tugged his pants down to his knees, leaving the startled Schemer in his boxers.

"Wait a minute!" Zexion panicked. "Please! Leave those up!" Vexen re-pinned Zexion's wrist to the small of his back and continued where he'd left off.

"Sorry, Zexion. You need this."

"Aaaaaaah!! D-Damn!"

"Desperately." The Chilly Academic sighed, bringing his hand down harder on Zexion's bottom, causing the younger Nobody to let out a wail.

"Aaaaaaah!! V-Vexen!! P-Please...lemme go! I-I've learned my lesson!! I-Ow!-I swear!!"

"I don't think you have." Vexen stated calmly. "Your punishment will end when I think you've learned your lesson."

"B-But, Vexen! I'm s-aaaaaaah!-s-sorry!"

"For what, may I ask?" IV asked, pausing to let Zexion catch his breath.

"F-For d-doing a-a S-Sudoku puzzle on y-your a-arm w-with a sharpie!" Zexion whimpered, biting back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"And?" Vexen slipped his fingers in the waistband of the younger Nobody's boxers.

"A-And?" Zexion asked back.

"What else?"

"W-What do you mean?"

"Zexion, if I was spanking you just for the puzzle on my arm, I would have been done quite a while ago. You've done a few other things to me over the years, and I want an apology for every one of them."

"B-But I can't remember everything!" the Cloaked Schemer protested.

"Well, then," Vexen tugged Zexion's boxers down. "Start remembering, or you'd best get comfortable."

"W-Wait a- Aaaaaaaaaaaah!!!" Zexion wailed when Vexen started spanking him again. "I-I-I can't-Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!-remember!!"

"Would you like me to help refresh your memory?" the Chilly Academic asked, raising his right knee and swatting Zexion's tender undercurves.

"Waaaaaaaaah!! I-I'm sorry, Vexeeeeen!!"

"For what?"

"D-Don't m-make me d-do i-i-it..."

"Start confessing." Vexen said, dropping his knee back to its former position and returning his attention to Zexion's rear, which was hardly a blessing.

Desperate, Zexion began to apologize rapidly for eveything he'd done to Vexen. The Sudoku, the color-dyed chemicals, the infamous _Cold As Ice_ incident, and several other things that took Zexion a full ten minutes to apologize for because he had paused to remember some.

"...Very well, Zexion. I suppose I forgive you." Vexen sighed wearily, resting his hand on the Schemer's reddened bottom. He released Zexion's wrist and lightly rested his other hand on the silver-haired Nobody's shoulder. He was startled to feel it shaking slightly. Curious, Vexen reached down and gripped Zexion's chin, turning his face toward him. He was startled yet again to find out that Zexion was crying. He wasn't sobbing outwardly, but quietly, tears slipping down his cheeks.

"...sorry..." Zexion whispered, looking back down. Vexen now felt guilty. He had intended to punish Zexion, but he had NOT intended on making him cry. He was not good with children and never really had to deal with people crying before. He didn't know whether to comfort Zexion or leave him to calm down on his own. Sighing, Vexen slid Zexion's boxers and pants back up and stood him up, standing up with him and keeping his hand on the back of his neck to steady him.

"...Th...There, there, Zexion..." Vexen said awkwardly, patting Zexion's shoulder. "There, there...calm down..."

"I...I'm fine..." Zexion insisted, wiping his eyes. "Sore, but fine."

"Are you sure?"

"No...!" Zexion choked, feeling his eyes tear up again. Vexen was caught off-guard again.

(Now what?) he thought, resisting the urge to hug Zexion. Seeing no other way out, he decided on only one solution. "Come here, Zexion." Vexen sat back down on the couch and lightly drew Zexion onto his lap, rocking him gently. "Shhh...there, there..." the Chilly Academic soothed, rubbing Zexion's back tenderly. "Hush, now...it's alright..." Zexion hid his face in Vexen's shoulder and began sobbing lightly. Vexen continued the treatment, occasionally wiping a tear away.

"...you...hic...don't have to...do this..." Zexion whispered into the crook of Vexen's neck.

"Yes, I do. Now, hush."

"But-"

"HUSH, Zexion." Vexen insisted, moving the younger Nobody backwards. Zexion was scared that Vexen wouldn't try to comfort him again and started crying a little harder. "No...just look." Zexion glanced up as Vexen caught a tear and showed to Zexion, then froze it.

"I don't understand..."

"You're not supposed to." Vexen admitted, laying Zexion on the couch on his stomach. "I'll get a blanket. You're staying in here tonight." With that, Vexen went into the lab section of his room. Zexion looked around curiously.

"Vexen?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why are you..."

"Here." Vexen cut him off by handing him a pillow and blanket. Zexion took the pillow and snuggled it like a little child snuggles his teddy bear. "Adorable." Vexen smiled, sitting next to him.

"Wha...?" Zexion asked, looking at Vexen with sad eyes. Vexen pulled out a handkerchief and lightly wiped Zexion's still tearing eyes.

"Lie down." When Zexion obeyed, Vexen rested his hand on Zexion's bottom and lightly channeled some ice energy, soothing the buning away. Vexen then draped the blanket over Zexion and tucked him in, sitting down in the process and smoothing his hair. Drowsy, Zexion soon fell asleep. When he did, Vexen set to work furiously scrubbing the sharpie on his arm.

-----

AN:

JK: Wow. Long chappie. Axel gets his next, don't ask me how though. w00t. I'm bored. Until next time, JK, OUT!!


End file.
